She's over it
by Aqua Rosewater
Summary: My first songfic... wrote it after drinking Ginger Ale... Read/Review PG-13 for language in the lyrics. Nothing graphic!


Disclaimer:I have not now, nor will I probably ever own Ranma 1/2 or the Lyrics to "She's over it". They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the band "Never Heard Of It" respectively. (Lyrics were directly copied, errors and all, from a lyric site.) I think fanfic writers inc. owns Hammerspace(tm). I own my socks. They are all I have. Don't sue me. You don't want them. Trust me.  
  
This is a short little songfic that I wrote with Ranma 1/2 on the brain. It's also the first songfic I've ever written. Be gentle!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Akane! It isn't what it looked like! I didn't know Shampoo would be in the park!"  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!" Akane pulled her hammer from Hammerspace(tm) and whacked Ranma up into the air. She watched him sail over the horizon past the gathering storm clouds.  
  
- I dont think she likes me anymore  
  
Last week she hit me with a bat i fell onto the floor  
  
Yesterday she punched me in the face today im sore  
  
I dont think she likes me anymore -  
  
  
  
'Why doesn't she ever listen? She always jumps to conclusions. I mean, it's not like I like her. Although she smiled at me the other week, but then Kodachi had to come by. That was the end of that.' He landed on a roof. The Kuno Roof.  
  
The sky opened up.  
  
- She never smiles she wont even give me a kiss  
  
She tried to stab me with a knife good thing she missed  
  
This morning my tea was filled with piss  
  
I dont know why she acts like this -  
  
"Pig-tailed girl! Do my eyes deceive me? You have come to visit me in my own home!" There was only one kendoist who called Ranma in his female form that. Slamming past Kuno, Onna-Ranma grabbed his bokken as he professed his love for her. She held it back, falsely swiping to the side as she used his head as a springboard to get over the Kuno walls.  
  
- oh oh  
  
she doesnt like me anymore  
  
no no no no -  
  
Tears streaming down his face, Takewaki watched as his love was bounding away over the rooftops. "Why..." It was all he could say. His mind, however, was quickly bounding to the wrong conclusions. 'That wretch Saotome! She must have broken his spell long enough to come seek my help, but was not able to stave it off long enough' His hand shook. 'I'll free her.'  
  
"I'll free you!" he shouted to the raining sky.  
  
  
  
- The other day i came home late i opened up the door  
  
I tried to talk to her she continued to ignore  
  
Shes always telling me how much my lifes a bor  
  
I dont think she likes me anymore -  
  
Onna-Ranma walked in through the door, and tossed away the bokken. She had forgotten to get rid of it. Voices in the kitchen pricked her ears.  
  
"Kasumi, do you think he'll like these cookies?"  
  
It was then that Onna-Ranma beat a hasty retreat to the bathroom. She wanted to make herself scarce for when she used him for a guinea pig.  
  
- Tried to poisen me, she's even spit it my face!  
  
All my friends tell me I'm a disgrace  
  
I should leave but I don't kno wat I'm waiting for,  
  
I don't think she likes me anymore oh oh oh oh,  
  
She doesn't like me anymore nu nu nu no,  
  
ohh. oh oh  
  
She doesn't like me anymore no no no no.. -  
  
P-chan slid into the bathroom while Ranma was resting in the furo.  
  
"What'sa matter, Ryouga?" Ranma leaned over and picked up the little curse pig by the bandana. "Gonna let Akane poison you?"  
  
Akane choked back a sob on the other side of the door.  
  
- I don't kno what I do to her. To make her treat me like shit  
  
I don't kno why I don't do anything about it. oh oh  
  
She doesn't like me anymore no no no no. -  
  
Ranma left Ryouga in the bathroom, trusting that the lost boy's lack of direction would lead him to anywhere but Akane and her cooking. However, he did not expect to find Akane in the dojo cracking bricks.  
  
He had expected to find her with a plate of cookies.  
  
- I don't kno what I do to her.. To make her treat me soo bad  
  
I just wish that, just wish that she never had.oh oh..  
  
She doesn't like me anymore no no no no. -  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, 'Kane?" He soon found himself on the receiving end of a venomous glance that would wilt any flower in an instant.  
  
She walked up to him.  
  
*slap*  
  
- Whoa ohhhh .Whoa oohhhh.Woah ohhh.Whoa ohhh -  
  
She was trembling.  
  
- Whoa ohhhh. Whoa ohhhh.Whoa ohhhh.Whoa ohhhh -  
  
'She couldn't have heard.'  
  
- Whoa ohhhh.Whoa ohhhh.Whoa ohhhh.Whoa ohhhh -  
  
'Could she?'  
  
- I don't think she likes me anymore,  
  
Last week she hit me with a bat and fell onto the floor,  
  
Yesterday she punched me in the face today I'm sore,  
  
I don't think she likes me anymore, -  
  
'I'm not the one to blame. It's not my fault she can't cook.' He felt his cheek.  
  
A tear tracked down Akane's face, and she turned away. 'He didn't even try them,' she reminded herself.  
  
- Tried to poison me, she's even spit in my face!  
  
All my friends tell me I'm a disgrace  
  
I should leave but I don't kno what I'm waiting for,  
  
I don't think she likes me anymore oh no no no, -  
  
He watched her walk out of the dojo.  
  
- She doesn't like me anymore no no no no, -  
  
The past week came screaming back to Ranma. Kasumi had asked them to pick up a few items from the market. It wasn't his fault that Ukyou was there talking about the special Okonomiyaki she was going to make for the anniversary of her engagement to him.  
  
Akane, of course, chose to make a scene.  
  
- I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me anymore,  
  
I think I should leave her but I don't kno wat I'm waiting for,  
  
The other day was going good until we went to the store,  
  
She freaked out and kicked my ass on isle 4,  
  
Everybody was laughing HA HA HA HA...  
  
I wasn't laughin na na na -  
  
Shampoo, Kodachi, Ryouga, Ukyou, Kuno... even Mousse joined in the fray.  
  
Nabiki was selling the odds against him.  
  
By the end of the fight, Akane had renounced her engagement to him.  
  
- I just wanted to say. she doesn't like me anymore  
  
ohh.... shes over it. -  
  
No-one heard it but him.  
  
- ohh.....Shes over it. -  
  
'But she couldn'tve meant it.'  
  
- ohh.... -  
  
'Could she?'  
  
*~*~*~*~* Okay. It's up. Read/review- BE GENTLE!  
  
(Lyrics were directly copied, errors and all, from a lyric site. I remind you of this.) 


End file.
